


〈火影寧鹿〉CLOSER-0

by choosemoon



Category: BL - Fandom, Naruto, 寧鹿 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosemoon/pseuds/choosemoon
Summary: *ABO設定*廢稿參考用
Kudos: 3





	〈火影寧鹿〉CLOSER-0

這次任務來得相當突然，鹿丸連合作對象是誰都沒個底，就被火影召見。當他推開門，沒看見第十班常規成員，卻先聽見鳴人驚呼的聲音，一旁的小櫻和寧次先後打招呼和點頭致意。

「這下，人都齊了。」在門闔上的瞬間，他聽見綱手這麼說。

任務解說前，綱手對臨時召見感到抱歉，隨後立即進入重點說明。

「『麝香殺人案』你們還記得嗎。」除了鳴人一臉問號，其他人的表情全凝重起來。

這案件在木葉鬧得沸騰，當時有許多Omega在不同時間、地點，無預警被綁架，然而卻沒有任何贖金要求，等到人被發現，他們手被綑綁，大腿和小腿被折起綁住，下體塞滿不同的物品，線體更是被殘忍拔除，從死者面露猙獰，神經多處受損來看，是活著的時候被拔除的。

如此殘暴的手法引來全村恐慌，但兇手動機不明、犯案時間不定，受害者無任何關聯，導致案件遲遲無法進展，就在第十名受害者在離村外十英哩的廢棄村落被發現時，犯人也莫名消失了。唯一值得慶幸的是，第十名受害者的腺體僅是受傷，沒被拔除，但也使他喪失Omega分泌信息素的能力。

「難不成，又有Omega被……」小櫻面露難色，即使不曾親眼見過屍體，但在醫療班見習時，這樁案件被當教案講述了無數次，光是照片就足以讓她心有餘悸。

「這次死亡的是Beta，兇手似乎有意模仿，死者死亡姿勢如出一轍。」綱手眉頭深鎖，「為了避免引起恐慌，我需要你們去查看狀況。」

話語至此，他們已然知道這次任務的重點不單單是搜查這麼簡單。

「有什麼想法嗎。」

「嗯？」

離開火影樓，他們決定兩小時後至案發現場瞭解狀況。鳴人自然是抓緊時機奔向一樂拉麵補充體力，身為醫療班的小櫻則是針對任務準備急救箱，剩下兩名一個懶癌發作不想動，一個耿直認真，除了思考策略別無他想。

鹿丸愣了會，表情慵懶。

「兇手有意讓我們想起這個案件吧。如果是一時興起，決不會故意挑在最後的案發地點犯案。重點應該在搜查班發現的異常狀況，Alpha全數失控，險些錯殺自己人。也許和案件中被拔除的線體有關係。」

「『聞到發情中Omega的信息素，現場卻沒有任何Omega的存在。』……這點的確讓人納悶。」寧次複誦報告書上的訊息，「想瞭解裡頭的狀況，只能讓身為Beta的鳴人──」

「還有我去看看了吧。」

寧次啞然，他看著鹿丸的側臉，內心不得不佩服他的洞察力。越是和這人相處，就越明白他的長處，不張顯，但卻能將團隊的優勢發揮到最大限度，不受性別影響。他險些就要和那些Alpha一樣了──擅自替比自己能力弱的人設定框架，把自己放在最高點。

「當然。在你們進去村落前，我會先用白眼確認狀況。」他闔上手中的報告書。「奈良，謝了。」

鹿丸沒有應聲，然而他明白他們看的是同樣的天空。

「…令人不愉快的感覺。」

打從進入無人的村莊，莫名的壓迫感縈繞四周。即便是感受不到信息素的鳴人，也對殘留的氣息感到不舒服。

「不得不說你的直覺有時敏銳的麻煩。」

一開始只想先看案發現場是否有線索可以追蹤，但在他們進入前，寧次早就運用白眼把村莊的每一角落都看過一遍，然而卻有細微的查克拉流動的跡象。

『也許是幻術。』寧次不敢妄下定論。由於「麝香案件」牽扯到木葉臨近國家，不單單只有火之國的Omega被攻擊，川之國、波之國等都有受害者，所以他們這次出來搜查並未張揚。

但除了建築物有查克拉殘留外，不像是時間損傷的石塊參差交錯在村落中，然而觸感卻連人造都談不上，彷彿在遮掩什麼。

鹿丸將石塊及木屑用布包好，他發現越接近案發現場，空氣參雜的味道更多，就像有人在製香一樣。

「鹿丸，太奇怪了，明明沒人在這，但總是有種被盯著的感覺……」

細碎的線索逐漸串起，他一邊思考，同時感受到鳴人的聲音越來越小，該不會這傢伙又想擅自行動……不對，沒有腳步聲。

「鳴───」人！

意識到有什麼蓋過自己的瞬間，聲音早已傳不出去，鹿丸瞪著眼，在思考為何沒有注意到查克拉的同時，鳴人的身影早已離開視線。

「哦，這次抓到寶了呢。」

身體被重拋在牆上，猛烈撞擊使胸腔難受的咳了好幾聲，在還沒來得及反應聲音源自於哪，一股重力將他壓在地上。

「綁住雙手，別讓他結印。」

兩個人？他不作聲，箝制他的是Alpha，而且正在釋放大量信息素──不對，信息素不只一種，但卻沒有第三人的氣息。鹿丸迅速掃描四周，四周相同的廢墟民宅讓他知道他仍在任務地點，空間轉移這件事僅有特定能力的人才辦得到，他們之間除了壓在他身上的Alpha，就是另一個下達指令的人，然而他們並無這項能力，那麼，他被帶走這件事，只是障眼法。他離鳴人他們還很近。

雙手被箝制後方，鹿丸不做反抗，試圖在最短的時間獲取情報。

「有反應嗎。」

「沒有，」對毫無發情反應的鹿丸感到不悅，他加重力道。「該不會性無能吧。」

語落，一隻手欲探入褲內，鹿丸條件反射想抬腿攻擊，卻被另一人拉住頭髮，Beta扯開他衣服，腺體毫無遮掩的暴露在空氣中，他喃喃道還沒被標記啊，一陣刺痛從頸間傳至大腦。

「放心，不急於現在。」鹿丸瞪眼看著Beta手中的注射器，男人笑了笑。「你要是使用忍術，對我來說很麻煩。」

身體被拉扯站起，雖然還不清楚究竟被注射什麼，但很明顯Alpha對他現在的狀況並不上心，他順著男人推打的動作，踉蹌走了幾步，他側過身，餘光直盯Beta。

「時間差不多，」男人走向庭中的本該乾枯的水池，淺窪之中映照倒影。「他們的增援到了。」

時間，增援。鹿丸聽著關鍵字，隱藏的苦無從袖口滑落，割開束縛住雙手的繩線，他在Alpha反應前踢向腹部，並快速用手裏劍將對方的衣服釘在岩石縫中。隨後在Beta準備結印時將苦無丟過去，他狼狽不堪的閃躲。

男人慍怒道：「你居然──」

語未畢，四周用查克拉來遮掩氣息的廢墟石塊崩落。他瞪著本以為是攻擊他的苦無，插在水池中的符印上。

再一分鐘。從一開始掙脫束縛到現在，他就感受不到對方的信息素和查克拉的流動。也許是那支針的效果，但他必須在鳴人他們注意到前爭取時間。

當白眼捕捉不到其中一個人的身影時，寧次發現自己居然失去思考能力，不顧身後小櫻的呼喊，直接奔向案發現場。

察覺不到信息素的鳴人，愁著該如何找突然消失的鹿丸，然而在四處找不到敵人的狀態下，他只好丟出信號彈。以至於寧次在不到幾分鐘就出現在他面前時，險些以為是敵人的招數。

「四處都感應得到查克拉。不管怎麼走，總覺得都在同個地方打轉。」鳴人比著村莊中唯一的一口井，說鹿丸就在這附近突然消失。

寧次望向深不見底的井，混雜在空氣中的味道太多，他發現不單單是Omega，連Alpha的氣味都有。他看著和複印沒兩樣的石塊，想著該怎麼找到憑空消失的人時，後方的井卻傳來重物沉落的聲響。

咚。

一瞬間，他幾乎以為是錯覺。然而鳴人既沒移動，翻遍整個村莊也沒見到一個活人。

「鳴人，把井破壞掉！」

「欸？」突發指令讓鳴人摸不著頭緒，但他仍是使出螺旋丸。

隨後，像是要印證他們的猜測，混在建築物之中的查克拉瞬間消失，多到像是擠在一起的木造屋和石塊崩毀，他們在同一時間看見離他們僅僅百步遠的地方，鹿丸正被敵人掐住脖子。

「影分身之術！」鳴人一邊結印，一邊衝向敵人，拳頭不偏不倚攻向對方，突來的撞擊使他不得不鬆手將鹿丸甩向一旁。

一直守在側邊的寧次趁機接住鹿丸，運用白眼閃躲從暗處射出的忍具。

「…幾個敵人？」

「兩個。」他看著擋在他前面的寧次。「他會使用水術和土盾，為何會在建築物感覺到查克拉，就是他造的。」

一招八卦掌回天，接連擊下數十支忍具。

眼見情勢失利，Alpha也招架不住鳴人的進攻，Beta不慍反笑。

「可悲啊，沒有Alpha，身為Omega的你便什麼都不是了啊。」


End file.
